Absolute Power
by dbud
Summary: The deadly assassin Elektra is hired to kill the richest, most powerful man in the world, Adrian Veidt. She thinks this will be the crowning achievment of her career but she learns too late how dangerous a target Adrian is. Contains Rape and Snuff.


Disclaimer: The following story is fiction. The characters are not meant to represent any real persons. I do not own the characters and make no money from this story. This is just a story.**Absolute Power – the Continuing Story of Adrian Veidt**

By Dbud (feedback requested)

Story Codes: Male/Female Sex, Non-Consensual (Rape), Violence, and Snuff

Starring:

Scarlett Johansson as Silk Floss

Jennifer Garner as Elektra Nachios

Plus a number of others but not in starring roles.

Warning: Story contains a pretty brutal rape and death scene. Read at your own risk.

The woman called Silk stepped off the elevator and entered her penthouse apartment. It had been a long day but then they all were. She routinely worked past midnight for her boss Adrian Veidt. Silk was his assistant; she handled everything and anything he wanted her too.

Silk stripped off her overcoat and flung it onto the back of the sofa. Her dress was curve hugging and low cut. She had on a push up bra, making her double D breasts even fuller as they were on display. Even after a 16 hour workday, her hair and make-up was flawless, as if she had just walked out of the salon.

She leaned back against the arm of the sofa and began to slip her spike heeled shoes off her feet. Her boss insisted she dress like a 1950's pin-up model but that didn't make her feet ache any less after a day of parading around on them for his amusement.

Sliding them off her feet, she turned to head down the hall to her bedroom to take a bath before bed when...

"Miss Floss I presume?"

"OH GOD!"

Silk jumped nearly a foot in the air as a voice spoke to her from behind. She spun, terrified. She could see the silhouette of a person sitting in a chair on the other side of the room. There was movement as the person reached up and turned a floor lamp on.

The person sitting there shocked Silk; it was a strikingly beautiful woman. She had thick flowing brown hair and strong features like they were chiseled. She was dressed simply all in black; apparently the better to break into Silk's apartment and she had a hard glare in her eyes that said she was all business.

"Wh-who the hell are you?"

Silk's eyes glanced towards a drawer in an antique desk where she kept a small handgun.

"Don't bother," the woman said as she held up the weapon, "I already found it."

"What do you want?"

"Me? You contacted me remember. I am here at your request."

The woman was calm and cool as she spoke. Silk thought for a second and then it dawned on her who this was.

"E-Elektra? Elektra Nachios?"

The woman did not respond but her expression told Silk she was correct.

"Oh, I, ah, I'm sorry. I just didn't expect you here, like this. You startled me."

"I needed to be careful. This was the best way for us to meet."

"No, you don't understand. My employer he monitors all his people..."

Elektra held up her other hand and showed Silk several small electronic devices, "You mean like by bugging their apartments? Don't worry, I found them all and am jamming them. We can speak in privacy. Now why have you been trying to contact me?"

Silk poured herself a glass of bourbon and sat down on the sofa across from Elektra.

"I want to hire you to kill someone."

"I kind of guessed that part. Who?"

"My boss...Adrian Veidt."

For a woman who prided herself on never showing any emotion or being surprised, even Elektra was shocked at what she heard. Adrian Veidt was one of, no scratch that, he was the richest man in the world; by far. He was self made and was the head of a multi-national corporation, Veidt Industries. Almost every government in the world did business with his corporation and they did so on Adrian's terms. He was quite simply the most powerful man on the planet.

"You want him dead? Why not just quit if you're unhappy with your job?"

Silk took a sip of her drink, her hands were trembling.

"Even if that were possible it wouldn't matter. He would never let me go."

"So, why do you want him dead? I can't imagine you can take over the company if he's out of the way. Are you a jilted lover? Because I don't get involved in such things."

"No, it's not that. You don't understand who Adrian really is. To the public, he's this captain of industry and playboy but in reality, he's..."

Silk seemed she might break down. Elektra almost felt sorry for her; the pretty amply endowed blonde truly was scared and not because she was sitting in the same room as an assassin.

"Adrian likes to kill women. Usually he rapes them first. He's killed dozens that I know of. Here..."

Silk reached over and slid a folder from her purse and handed it to Elektra who opened it. There were two photos inside. Elektra examined them. The photos were of two women of extraordinary beauty, one blonde and one brunette and both dead; their corpses draped off the edge of a plush bed.

"Hey, don't I know these two..."

"Yes. They are super-models. The first was on the cover of Sports Illustrated last year and the second is a Victoria's Secret model."

"But they died last month in a plane crash. I saw it on the news."

Silk shook her head, "No, that was just the cover story we developed. Adrian lured them to his private island and spent more than a week raping them both before he killed them. He made me watch. He enjoys it when I watch him kill beautiful women. Plus, he..."

Silk seemed to get choked up, "He forces me to service him. You know what I mean?"

Elektra nodded.

"He doesn't rape me anymore but that's only because I give him what he wants so he doesn't have to hurt me first. That's why I can't leave. I was doing some research on the previous women who worked for him. They are all dead. The longest any of his previous assistants lasted with him was eighteen months."

"How long have you worked for Mr. Veidt?"

Silk downed the rest of her whiskey in one big gulp, "Eighteen months."

The two women sat in silence for nearly a minute.

"So, will you take the contract?"

Elektra thought for a second, "Even if I was moved by your story, killing a target like Adrian Veidt would be complicated. There would be...repercussions. You don't kill someone like him without a lot of people getting involved. I would be hunted by every government and police agency in the world."

"Twenty million. That's what I can offer. Is that enough?"

Even for her, that was an impressive figure. "Up front?"

"Of course. I can transfer the money from a shell company I had set up within a few days."

"You're paying me with Adrian's own money? Won't he notice?"

"Twenty million? He spends that on cufflinks. No, he won't notice, plus I covered my tracks. I have access to most of the company's accounts and I've been draining small amounts for months to a special account. It's not the money. I could take that myself. But he would find me. There is nowhere I could hide that he wouldn't find me. I can only be safe if he is dead. But even that doesn't matter. He has to be stopped."

"Okay. Transfer the money. I'll start doing reconnaissance. When I am ready, I'll strike. But it might be months. Don't expect anything. Don't say anything. Do everything you normally would."

Elektra got up and walked over to Silk, "And if you double cross me..."

"No, don't worry about that. Just please kill him." The panic in Silk's voice was unmistakable.

Elektra slipped out into the hall and was gone.

A month later...

Adrian Veidt sat in the large leather chair reviewing sales reports and other documents that had been left for him. It was late. Growing bored he turned and faced the massive bay window that spanned the entire rear wall of his office on the 99th floor of the building.

As he sat, looking out over the city, he saw something that wasn't there only a second before. It was a reflection of red in the window. He suddenly realized that someone was standing behind him. He wheeled in his chair and standing in the middle of his office was a woman.

She was stunningly beautiful. Dressed all in red but with plenty of skin showing. Her body was strong and taunt; her breasts full but not so large as to be a distraction. She had an athletic build and piercing eyes as she stared him down.

"Adrian Veidt?" she asked with a tone that said she already knew who he was.

"W-what? Who-who? Are you? How did you get in here?"

Elektra smiled to herself; he seemed flustered. 'Good', she thought. She enjoyed the fear of her targets before she killed them. Her targets were usually powerful men and they needed to know fear before their lives ended. For some, it was the first time they ever had.

"That's not important Mr. Veidt. What is important is why I am here? I am here to kill you."

He stood. Adrian was wearing an expensive suit but with the coat draped over the back of his chair and his tie off and shirt unbuttoned.

"Why? I don't know you."

"Call it justice if you want. For all the women you've killed."

As Elektra Nachios moved forward, from behind her she drew two thin metal three-pronged blades. They flashed as she spun them in her hands with practiced ease.

Elektra spun and let one of the blades fly. If sailed across the office, twirling towards her target. Adrian simply watched as the blade came towards him. It was like it was moving in slow motion. He watched every rotation as it approached and when it was only feet from him he stepped to the side and the blade punched into and through the head of his desk chair.

Elektra tried not to show it but she was shocked. She had never missed from this range. Adrian smiled to himself; her surprise was evident.

He had acted startled when she first appeared but he had known she was in the building almost from the first moments she had snuck in. Adrian wasn't simply a businessman. No, he was a former superhero and billed as the world's most perfect human. He had the reflexes of a jungle cat, the strength of ten powerful men, and an IQ that put him well above the genius level. He had personally designed most of the patented inventions and scientific breakthroughs that had made him a billionaire many times over.

Grabbing a stapler from his desk, he spun and let the small metal and plastic device fly from his hand. Before she could react, Elektra was hit in the chest, right between her tits. She grimaced as she took several steps backwards holding her breasts in pain.

Adrian leapt over his desk and closed the distance with his would-be assassin quickly.

"Die! You rapist!"

Elektra lunged at him; her body forming a perfect strike. The tip of the blade in her hand passed through the space where Adrian's throat had been only a microsecond before. He slipped to the side avoiding the strike; the edge of the blade severing some of the miniscule hairs on his neck.

Elektra spun and with a slashing motion with her weapon attempted to disembowel her target. But again Adrian slipped just out of reach as the tip of the blade plucked one of the buttons from his shirt.

Frustrated that he still lived, Elektra had fury in her eyes as she attacked him again and again. She was a whirling, spinning red blur. She thrust and slashed with her weapon but each time she was sure she would sink the blade into his flesh, she would only cut through air.

Adrian moved as she did; avoiding every cut, every attack. He admired her form. She was good. On several of her attacks he miscalculated his defense and she came close to actually drawing blood. The two of them spun together; around and around they moved as if engaged in a deadly dance.

"BASTARD!" she snarled at him as he continued to evade her. "FIGHT BACK YOU BASTARD!" she screamed at him, frustrated by his defensive moves to avoid her but not strike back.

"I know you're not too proud to hit a woman! Are you afraid of me?"

Adrian smiled. He was enjoying this but she was right.

Elektra thrust the blade forward, aiming for his sternum but the blade never reached its target. Adrian grabbed her wrist and with his opposite hand he sent the blade flying free. Spinning it slammed into the wall and sank into the stone, imbedding itself there.

"What?" the look of shock on Elektra's face was priceless. She had never in her entire life been disarmed. But the shock was also short lived. Before she realized what was happening, Adrian drove his fist upward catching her just below her chin. Elektra's head snapped back and for several long seconds all she could see was the ceiling.

"UGGGHHH!" she grunted and was stunned by the blow. As she fought to recover, using her arm which he still had hold of Adrian spun and Elektra was slammed into the wall, face first.

WHAM!

Pain shot through her as she felt the jarring sensation of having her head pounded into the marble of the office wall. A strong hand took hold of the thick hair of her head from behind and held her. A new sense of pain flooded through Elektra as Adrian drove half a dozen punches into her kidneys. Each punch was hard enough to kill an average person; only Elektra's training in mystical arts allowed her to survive.

"AIIIEEEEE!" she screamed as it felt like her insides were set on fire from the blows he rained into her soft organs.

Feeling his grip on her hair lessen, she saw her chance to take the offensive once again. Elektra spun and drove a backhanded blow towards his face, planning on shattering his nose with her knuckles.

Adrian moved so fast she could barely see him as he caught her by the wrist and twisted her arm, locking it and pulling on it hard.

"YYEEEAARRRGGH!"

Elektra screamed as her arm was torn free of the socket and her shoulder dislocated. Her vision went blurry and everything went red as agony overwhelmed her senses.

Twisting, he threw the woman by her arm. Elektra was lifted into the air and flipped feet over head as she sailed across the room. She lost any sense of where she was and was helpless to stop herself or even try to cushion the landing which she knew was coming.

CRASH!

Elektra's body ripped through the glass doors of a large display case and shattered the glass shelves as she plummeted to the floor with a sickening THUD!

She lay on the floor not moving for what seemed like an eternity but could not have been longer than a few seconds. She was in more pain than she had ever been in her life. Her kidneys were throbbing and her shoulder was on fire.

She pushed herself up and with her free hand took her arm and with a quick jerk forced her right shoulder back into its socket. Elektra's face twisted in agony and even Adrian grimaced at what she had done.

"Wow! That must have hurt. I'm impressed."

"Fuck you!" she snarled as she staggered to her feet.

"Is that the best you can do bitch?" he responded with disdain dripping from his lips. "Frankly I expected better."

Elektra tried to understand what he had just said, "H-how did you..."

Adrian finished her words, "Know you were coming? My dear, I have known about you since my cunt of an assistant hired you."

"But then why simply wait for me?"

He laughed, "You act like you ever actually had a chance to kill me. It was easier to simply wait for you to come to me."

Enraged at being set up, Elektra lunged at him again throwing a punch at his head with her good arm. Adrian blocked it easily and responded with a vicious blow to her solar plexus, driving the wind from her lungs.

"WHOOF!"

Elektra was lifted off her feet by the punch and when she landed her legs wouldn't support her weight anymore and she fell to her knees. Through eyes welling with tears of pain, she looked up at her target. She knew she was helpless.

"Just kill me you bastard!"

Adrian reached down and took Elektra by the throat. Lifting her up, he held her with her feet dangling several inches off the floor.

"Oh, don't worry my dear. But I have something else planned for you first."

An evil grin spread across Adrian's face and Elektra suddenly realized what he meant.

"NO!" she screamed and began to thrash as he slammed his fist into her face. Elektra's head snapped to the side; blood and teeth flew from her mouth as he broke her jaw.

He threw her backwards and she slammed against the edge of his massive marble desk. Grabbing the red fabric of her top, he tore it open and Elektra's perfectly shaped B cup breasts fell free. Her nipples were small and rock hard, like tiny pebbles.

Instinctively, she brought her hand up to cover her chest as Adrian yanked her top completely. Elektra began to struggle again, wildly flailing at him.

WHACK!

Adrian back-handed the beautiful woman across the face so hard she was lifted off her feet and sprawled across his desk on her back. Stunned, Elektra panted and moaned as she felt Adrian open her belt and pull it off.

"n-no," she stammered weakly as he took the edge of her pants and jerked them down, tearing the fabric and revealing her clean shaven pussy and strong but smooth inner thighs. Realizing what he was doing, she kicked her legs to try and break free but it was no use at this point.

Adrian took her by the hair and lifted her head as he drove his fist into her gut again. She fell back, stunned, with her eyes rolling back in her head.

As Elektra began to regain her senses she felt Adrian maneuvering himself between her thighs. She felt his hands on her buttocks as he lifted her hips and pushed her legs open wide. Suddenly, she felt a sensation she had never contemplated before as she felt herself violated.

Adrian thrust his rock hard cock deep inside her cunt, slamming his hips against her pelvis.

"NNNNOOOOOOO!" Elektra screamed as she was raped. Reaching up, she tried to claw at his face, but Adrian grabbed her hand and twisted her aching arm harshly causing her even more pain.

"NO!"

"NO!"

"NO!"

She screamed out in time with each thrust of his cock into her.

"Shut up bitch!" he spit at her as he took her by the hair and slammed the back of her head into the marble surface of his desk with such force the desktop cracked.

Elektra's arms fell to her sides as she lay helpless and prostrate and spread before him. Her took her ankles in his hands and lifted her long luscious legs and hooked them over his shoulders. Using them like handles, he used her legs to pull her to him as he fucked her, driving his cock into her over and over.

"Oh Yes! Your cunt feels so good!"

Elektra began to stir and she was yet again faced with the horror of what was being done to her. For a woman like her, strong and capable, being rendered into this helpless condition and being violated against her will was a living hell.

Adrian took her ankles in his hands and pushed them back. Climbing on top of the desk, he pinned her feet to the edge on either side of her head he mounted her fully. From this position, he was able to drive himself deep into her over and over.

"NO! STOP! PLEASE STOP!"

Elektra began to wail and beg for mercy. She had faced death before and had always faced it with courage, but this wasn't death. It was worse. Everything she had was being destroyed with each penetrating thrust of her rapist's cock into her.

He grabbed her by the hair and lifted her head so her face was only inches from his, "OH YEAH YOU BITCH! You like this? Huh? Oh yeah, I bet you do!"

After several long minutes more of fucking her, Adrian felt his climax welling. His face changed as he gritted his teeth as he rode her with all his might. Elektra's entire body was jerking and thrashing as he used her for his pleasure. She could tell he was going to cum.

The thought of him using her like this was disgusting to her, but there was little she could do to prevent it. He pounded his organ in and out of her. His entire body tensed and he was overcome with his climax as his cock exploded inside of her, spraying her pussy with his semen.

"OH GOD!" he yelled as the most intense orgasm he had felt in years shook his entire being and slowly subsided. After, he fell off her and collapsed onto the desk.

Elektra rolled onto her side as she fought for air. She felt like she was going to vomit. Her inclination was to curl up into a ball but she knew she had to get out of here and now, while Adrian was hopefully distracted still, was her best chance. She rolled off the edge of the desk and onto her knees.

For the first few feet all she could do was crawl to get away, but as she moved, she forced herself to her feet. She was in agony. Her legs didn't want to move and when she forced them too, her crotch ached horribly. Climbing to her feet, she began to run. Elektra had almost reached the pair of large doors that would have been her escape when she collapsed to the floor once again.

"YYEEERRRRAAGGGGGHHHHH!" she screamed a new and louder scream this time as her leg felt like it was on fire. Looking down she saw the long thin blade of one of her own weapons protruding from her kneecap as the handle was driven into the back of her knee.

Looking up through tear filled eyes and barely conscious from the pain, Elektra saw Adrian sitting on the edge of his desk with an outstretched hand. He had thrown the weapon she had imbedded in his chair. She was sure he had struck precisely where he had wanted, to incapacitate her.

He stood and began to walk towards her, stripping off his remaining clothing as he did. Elektra did the only thing she could at this point; she crawled, leaving a blood trail behind her. Every inch she moved as painful beyond reason but she had to try.

"So, this is how your illustrious career ends, hmm Elektra?"

Adrian approached and stood over her. Kneeling down, he put his weight against the small of her back, pinning her to the floor.

"No, please. You don't have to do this..."

Adrian took Elektra by the hair in one hand and with his other he grabbed her by the chin. He turned her head to the left as he steadied himself.

"No, don't! Please! I don't want to..."

Before Elektra could finish her whimper, Adrian jerked her head back to the right as hard as his enhanced muscles could manage. With tremendous force, he twisted Elektra's head well past its normal range of motion...

KRAK!

There was a satisfying 'crunch' as he snapped her neck. Elektra's entire body went into wild convulsions as her arms and legs responded to being cut off from the commands of her brain for the first time ever. He let her head go and it fell to the floor as the jerking of her body subsided and, after another forty seconds or so, she was finally still.

Adrian reached down and brushed the hair from her face as he ran his fingers over her lips. Her dead eyes simply stared at the wall, unseeing.

An hour later...

Silk stepped off the elevator and into Adrian's office.

"Oh my god!" she cried out when she saw the nude and broken body of Elektra sprawled across the entrance. The room was in complete disarray. Obviously a violent fight had occurred.

Silk reached down and checked Elektra's neck looking for a pulse. She found none. She was quite dead.

"Oh god! He killed her."

"Yes, quite."

Adrian's voice came from behind her as he emerged, naked, from a side bathroom. He was wiping his hands off on a towel which was discolored with blood.

"So, you actually thought she could kill me eh?"

Silk stood. Pulling out a cigarette, she lit it and took a long drag.

"Well," she said as she exhaled a puff of smoke, "I had hoped she might have fared better than the others. I mean for twenty million, I expected more."

Adrian coughed, "TWENTY MILLION! You paid her twenty million to try and kill me?"

Silk nodded and took another puff.

"Please tell me we can get that money back."

"Don't worry. I had a trace on it the whole time. I've already moved it back into the company's accounts."

He stepped up and Silk held her cigarette up and let him take a long drag off it. He then walked past her, stepping over the dead body of Elektra Nachios.

"Was she good at least?"

"Oh, she was fun," he said with a wide grin.

Adrian headed towards the elevator, "I'm heading up to my penthouse. I trust you will have all this cleaned up by morning."

Silk gave him a fake smile, "Of course boss. You get to have all the fun while I do all the work, right?"

"Aw, don't be that way. You know the deal. You keep arranging these little...engagements for me. And if one of them ever actually kills me, you get to take over the company. I think that's a pretty fair trade-off."

Silk just smiled as the doors closed and Adrian went up to his apartment. She had tried not to show it but she really was disappointed. She had thought this one might actually have a real chance to kill him.

Putting out her cigarette, she bent down and pulled the blade from the back of Elektra's leg, "Oh gross!" she exclaimed as she felt like she might throw up.

Epilogue:

Silk sat at her desk a few days later. As usual she was working late, well past 11 PM. Adrian was gone and she was wrapping up some loose ends.

She sat at her computer and accessed the secure servers and went through the file tree until she got the one labeled 'Special Projects'.

"Let's see..."

She opened the file called, 'Cancelled Projects' and moved through the files. She couldn't help herself but to look over each dossier...

File 1:

A photo of a regal and beautiful woman with full luscious lips and sharp features came onto the screen.

Lady Lara Croft

a.k.a. The Tomb Raider

Occupation: Adventuress

Ht: 5'9" Wt: 120 lbs

Breasts: 36D – Real

Silk's Note: Captured in April of 2007 and kept as sex slave for nearly 17 months.

The above note was accompanied with a photo of the woman naked and hanging by her wrists as her face was twisted in pain, her body crisscrossed with cuts and welts indicating she had been abused horribly.

At the bottom of the screen, in red flashing letters, it read:

Current Status: Terminated

File 2:

A photo of a woman wearing skin tight leather and wielding two guns, one in each hand. The next photo was the same woman naked and with a chain hooked to a collar around her neck. Her mouth was open and there were clearly two fangs in her mouth as she screamed.

Name: Selene

Race: Vampire

Age: 474 years (estimate)

Previous Occupation: Death Dealer

Current Status: Captured

Current Location: Undisclosed

Current Occupation: Fuck Doll

File 3:

A picture of a pretty young girl, blonde and sweet came up. She looked like she should be a cheerleader.

Name: Buffy Summers

Age: 22 years old, Ht: 5'2" Wt: 105 lbs.

Target possessed tremendous strength, agility and training. Target also had the tightest asshole Adrian said he had ever fucked.

A second photo of the same girl, naked and lying on the ground, her body battered and bruised and twisted was shown. The expression on her face was blank. At the bottom of the photo was the word 'Terminated.'

File 4:

A photo of a tall and gorgeous woman in her mid-twenties was shown. She had long blonde hair, long legs, and full heavy breasts that were evident in her revealing dress.

CIA Agent Rachel Gibson

The following text was below the photo: Rachel was a highly trained operative, sent to infiltrate our organization. She was allowed to believe she had successfully seduced Adrian although we were aware of her deception from the beginning. For several months, we fed her false information as Adrian subjected her to ever-increasing sexually deviant behavior which she was forced to comply with to maintain her cover. After Adrian tired of her, she was captured and interrogated.

Silk clicked on a data file and a streaming video of the woman strapped to a table began to play. Silk turned the volume down...

"OH GOD NO MORE PLEASE!"

"Tell us what we want to know and I'll stop."

The second woman's voice was that of Silk herself.

"No, I told you all I know. Please, no more, please. Just kill me."

"When we are done with you bitch!"

"No, no, don't...YYYEEERRRAAAHHHH!"

Rachel began to thrash and convulse as Silk worked the controls of the console she was sitting at.

"That was a fun month," Silk mused to herself as she turned off the video.

Subject: Terminated.

File 5:

Name: Claire Bennett

Subject is reputed to possess healing powers; reputed to be un-killable.

Subject also possessed a super hot little body.

Reputation for indestructibility was unfounded. Target was terminated, although with some effort required. Interesting side note: with Claire's healing power, she was also an eternal virgin. Adrian enjoyed her for nearly a year before we decided to experiment with how much her healing ability could handle.

File 6:

A photo of a tall, statuesque African American woman with caramel colored skin was displayed.

Code name: Jinx

Real Name: Unknown

CIA Agent

After the disappearance of Rachel Gibson, the government sent Jinx, a senior operative, to investigate. Unfortunately for her though, Jinx proved no more successful.

A photo of the woman, nude and strapped to a strange metal device appeared.

Subject was captured trying to infiltrate a weapons factory, interrogated and terminated.

File 7:

Name: Lois Lane

Occupation: Investigative Reporter

A photo of a leggy woman in a pencil skirt and blouse appeared.

Miss Lane was investigating our company and was close to one of our secret projects. She was detained and once she gave us all the information she could, terminated.

Reaching the end of the closed files, Silk opened a new project folder labeled 'Project Elektra' and began typing:

Name: Elektra Nachios

Occupation: Assassin

Moving the mouse, Silk uploaded several of the photos of the dead woman from Adrian's office as she then continued:

Status: Raped and Terminated

Thinking for a second, she added, 'Assessment: Disappointing.'

"Now, who should he play with next?" Silk wondered aloud as she moved beyond the previous engagements. She began examining the currently active files looking for possible new targets.

"Let's see if we can find someone who might be able to finish the job shall we?"

A woman in her thirties with red hair and holding a gun appeared with the caption: Renee Walker, FBI Agent

Next, a woman dressed only in panties and a bra with a tight strong body appeared: Madison Lee: International Terrorist and Crime Lord

"Hmm," Silk said as she sipped her coffee, "Bit old for Adrian, but she has maintained herself well."

Next came up, 'Pepper Potts, CEO Stark Industries'

"Wouldn't be much of a challenge but getting rid of this uppity bitch would be a pleasure."

Next was a pale woman with dark hair and killer legs wearing an evening gown, "Agent 99, real name unknown, agent of C.O.N.T.R.O.L. Could be good."

Silk stopped at the next picture. It was of a beautiful woman in her late twenties. She had blonde hair and a strong lean body. Silk clicked deeper into her file and perused the various photos. Obviously these had been taken of her without her knowledge or permission as they were of her in various activities and often undressed.

"Sarah Walker huh? CIA Agent. Well, Adrian does have a thing for blondes."

The end for now.


End file.
